


In the Snow

by Fateweaver



Series: Winter Apocalypse AU [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Wholesome Week (Video Blogging RPF), wholesome week day 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fateweaver/pseuds/Fateweaver
Summary: MCYT Winter Apocalypse AUTommy had been surviving outside in the cold alone for so long. It took a mad dash away from Mutant Snow Golem (A terrifying monster of the apocalypse) out for his blood to finally find someone else other than himself.(More info about Au in notes)(Also wholesome week 2 submission)(Tiny tw: May be several swear words I mean it's Tommy)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Winter Apocalypse AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933150
Comments: 24
Kudos: 271
Collections: Wholesome Week 2





	In the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This apocalypse AU is basically where temperature rapidly dropped due to a large volcano eruption in Yellowstone or somewhere else (or even some other cause). Not the whole world is ruined, but the gas/ash emitted blocked out a lot of sunlight. It began to snow a lot, there were snowstorms, and shit is cold (or even some other cause). Not only that, it seems some ancient magic woke up and there are these winter monsters wandering around. Due to the monsters, civilizations are reduced to ruins and people are forced to survive among them.
> 
> On a side note I’m fairly certain Zyphon would’ve tamed a whole army of penguins by now lol
> 
> \---
> 
> This takes place in a similar to irl world, everyone is a streamer/youtuber, but their appearances and such are their persona’s (Except maybe Tubbo because pretty sure I’ll fk up his description with Tommy’s when they hang out around each other). Basically irl except instead of the streamers, I shove their personas (They’re all human, so like Techno is a pink hair human and Fundy is a orange hair human and Dream is regular human with mask and hoodie) I really like Apoc AUs
> 
> Ok since this is my first story in this Apoc AU there are bound to be plot holes. Just a warning.
> 
> \---
> 
> Also submitted Day 2 for Hurt/Comfort

Tommy shivered as another gust of freezing cold wind slammed into him from behind, causing him to stumble. His hat had fallen off several moments ago, lost in the snow. His hair seemed more white than blonde, and he practically buried his nose deep in the collar of his stolen jacket. Tommy was lucky enough to have found a relatively untouched clothing store that had heavy winter clothing on display, even if they weren’t quite his size. He was certain that without them, he would’ve been dead a long time ago.

Tommy shook those thoughts aside, he didn’t really need negativity right now. He didn’t need these suffocating thoughts of what might’ve been, if the others are lucky enough like him, or are they already dead? He didn’t need to think about what could’ve been. He missed his friends, he could’ve been with them, playing Minecraft with them, or heck, they could’ve just been alive and doing fine, Tommy would’ve preferred that to the uncertainty of where they even are.

Speaking of his friends, are they still alive? The Winter Monsters that wander around, plus the super cold weather…… Is it even possible? Tommy knew he’ll miss Phil, laughing at every joke he made, a second father figure, if you will ; Techno, even though his voice and tone was monotonous and always made fun of Tommy, he knew he cared, an elder brother hero figure, if you will ; Wilbur, who much like Techno, made fun of him at times, but Tommy knew he cared, another older brother figure, if you will. And _ Tubbo _ , his best friend. Even though it may not be that apparent during their streams, he cared about his best friend.

Tommy was supposed to be heading to Tubbo’s house for another vlog when the first monsters started showing up. Some people died of the cold, but most adjusted. It was the monsters that really fucked them up. And why did the monsters choose such an inconvenient time to show up? Crashing while they’re in the middle of driving. Tommy was fairly certain his parents were in a terrible situation, if they weren’t already dead.

Tommy felt something else pelt his back again, and this time it wasn’t wind. It was…… Snowballs?

He whipped around and found several Snow Golems laughing in a windy wheezing sort of sound while preparing more snowballs. Tommy nicknamed them Snow Golems because they were exactly like the Snow Golems in Minecraft, pumpkin head, snowy body, stick arms, sliding around…… It reminded him of a better time.

Unfortunately, if there are Snow Golems, that means……

The Snow Golems fell silent, and the only thing crossing Tommy’s mind was  _ oh shit.  _ As he felt something harder collide into him, sending him sprawling across the snow. He could feel the cold seep into his back as the jackets he had piled on were ripped by claws made of ice. A Mutant Snow Golem. He called the monstrosity that because what better name can he call it? It’s a Snow Golem who had to have mutated to become huge, quiet and insanely strong. Snow Golems also gather when the Mutant is there. 

Tommy quickly scrambled to his feet and ran. He didn’t care if his scarf was undone when he was hit. Not now, at least. He had to run. The Mutant was one of the larger ones with ice claws, Tommy was utterly screwed unless he found shelter, preferably an underground bunker or basement.

He found himself charging into a house, he didn’t even check if the Mutant monster was still behind him. He was crying. The cold hurt so badly, and the Mutant was terrifying. He wished he was in Minecraft, when these things were only just a game.

He could hear the distant roar of the Mutant. The snow didn’t feel all that distant though…… What he feels and hears doesn’t match up. Tommy desperately attempted to unlock a trapdoor to the basement of the house he charged in. He failed, his gloved hands fumbling harder.

“Please, please PLEASE!” Tommy blurted, the cold felt closer now. He started banging on the door. “PLEASE!” He dared to turn, faced with the Mutant much closer than he thought. Tommy whimpered, he didn’t want to die, not this early. 

The trapdoor was flung open as a boy revealed himself. The boy had dark brown hair and was wearing dark green winter clothing. The boy’s eyes went wide at the sight of Tommy and the creature set on finishing the blonde off.

The boy pulled Tommy inside before slamming the trapdoor shut, effectively cutting off the monster. Tommy was breathing hard, everything hurt.

“Tommy?” Tommy’s savior whispered, as if afraid Tommy would disappear before his eyes, or he would wake and it was just a dream and Tommy wasn’t there at all.

Tommy turned to have a good look at the boy’s face, his eyes lit up with disbelief and wonder, “T-Tubbo?” Tubbo nodded, tears streaming down his own face. Tommy stared at his best friend for several more moments, letting it all sink in.

_ Tubbo’s alive he’s there he’s safe Tubbo’s alive. _

He broke. The past several months were so fucking terrifying. Tommy didn’t care if he was crying in front of his friend, he didn’t object when the boy came to hug him. He didn’t care if actions like these completely go against his character and persona, he didn’t care. These past months had broken the loud boy that lived inside him.

“It’s so scary out there,” Tommy was crying when he said this, “I- I thought everyone was dead-” He hiccuped. Tubbo pulled apart from the hug, crying and smiling, just like his friend.

“I know,” Tubbo tried for a smile, “But everything’s gonna be okay. We’ll fix you up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope I didn't accidentally stray off topic I do that alot for schoolwork and deviate from plans for stories a lot


End file.
